Many people enjoy using small boats for pleasure cruising on lakes, rivers, shallow water and also enjoy using the small boats for fishing and other recreational activities.
Generally, a small boat is powered by an outboard motor, an inboard/outboard, an inboard type system, or/and an axial flow marine jet. These units have used considerable space because of their design, and as a result of their bulk and weight they seriously inhibit the use of the boat. Further, these systems are expensive and often times difficult to maintain, and because of their complexity in the number of parts and the manner in which they are assembled, many parts must be kept by dealers and service personnel in order to adequately service their customers. And, normally, these systems are noisy and highly susceptible to breakage when encountering a foreign object.
Also, for experience, I know that I have derived considerable pleasure and enjoyment from using a small boat for fishing and recreational purposes and know from talking with other people that they have derived similar pleasure. With this background, I have made the following described invention so that other people can afford a propelling means for a small boat and also receive similar pleasures to the pleasures I have received.